0.970
Blacklight Patch Notes v0.970 Blacklight Release Notes for June 7, 2012.http://www.arcgames.com/en/forums/blacklightretribution#/discussion/20770/patch-notes-6-7 Fixes * Fixed gaining speed while jumping * Fixed first person melee impact audio * Fixed hard suit targeter audio cutting out * Fixed corrupted menu if you log out and back in after being kicked from a game * Fixed sixth loadout breaking your armory if you switch from a hero to a custom character * Fixed hard suits not crushing people they land on * Fixed mines floating on elevators * Fixed shotguns not being able to hit the hard suit weak point * Fixed floating decals on rail gun and air strike * Fixed in-game chat sometimes disappearing too quickly * Fixed sorting errors in friends and clan lists Added * Added a new gear item: Throwing Knives * Added a new mesh for the Ammo Crate, now easier to see * Added audio for UI social flyouts * Added audio to data node fusion * Added an optional pop-up on the hud when you can afford an item in the depot * Added new inventory management UI, you can now multi-select! * Added new cooking audio for Toxic grenades * Added new preview meshes for health, ammo, and heavy ammo depot items * Added a new stun mine effect * Added new SMG animations * Added new Melee sprint animations * Added new Hero idle animations * Added new region selection, now shows server status, ping, queue length * Added a login queue that kicks in if the region is under heavy load * Added whispers showing up on the hud while in game * Added the current channel name to hud chat Balance * Air strike beacons now stick to players * Jumping no longer breaks reload * Starting/Finishing a reload no longer breaks sprint * Tight aim (ADS) will now break out of sprint * Breaking HRV with tight aim (ADS) will now put you in ADS * Electro ammo change, now does 120% damage to targets under status effects like stun or emp * Breach hammer damage against hard suits increased * Combat Rifle: Increased hip fire accuracy, reduced spread when firing rapidly * You can no longer shoot dropped grenades * Cloaked players are now completely invisible after a certain distance away * Body and leg damage reducing hangers changed to other stats * Grenade launcher projectiles now detonate .5 seconds after first collision * Grenade launcher price increased from 300 to 500 Deathmatch * Reduced player limit to 12 All Maps * Spawn points improved * CTF points tweaked * Collision issues addressed * Cameras adjusted in hero pose * Fixed chain link fence textures on low detail * Improved lighting on gate controls * Fixed areas where bullet impacts did not show up Deadlock * Elevator fixes * Fixed collision issues HeloDeck * Added audio to barrels and swaying lights * Improved music * Spectator cameras fixed * Dom point B can now be accessed while crouching * Sight lines adjusted, flow improved around stairwell Containment * Added ambient audio * Fixed reverb * Optimized level * Video screens added Deadlock * Added new ambient audio * Optimized level Offshore * Enhanced lighting in center stairs * Fixed collision issues / exploits * Fixed not being able to place objects on steel grates * Optimized level Vortex * Added new ambient audio * Fixed reverb in underground areas * Elevator fixes * Dom points adjusted * Video screens added Vertigo * Fixed wind audio * Elevator fixes * Video screens added Training level * Added new ambient audio * Fixed the door audio so it plays Offshore * Now supports all game modes Known Issues with Throwing Knives * Picking up a throwing knife at the exact same time as throwing another may cause you to be unable to throw more knives. * Throwing knives lack or play incorrect sfx on a few surfaces. * Refilling throwing knives via Ammo Refill at a Weapon Depot requires you to switch your weapon before being able to throw more knives. References Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Blacklight: Retribution patches Category:Patches